starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
R2-D2
|criação = |destruição = Durante o incidente de Carida (reconstruído) |criador = |fabricante = Indústrias AutômatoStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide |linha = |modelo = Droide astromecânico série R2 |classe = Droide astromecânico |grau = |hidet = |comprimento = |largura = |altura = 1,09 metro |massa = 32 quilogramas Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head |genero = Programação masculina |sensor = Vermelho |armamento = |equipamento = |blindagem = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica **Esquadrão de droides de batalha de R2-D2 **Esquadrão D *Ordem Jedi *Império Galáctico *Aliança para Restauração da República *Resistência }} R2-D2, também chamado simplesmente de R2, foi um droide astromecânico série R2 produzido pelas Indústrias Autômato com programação masculina. Um droide esperto que serviu a uma multidão de mestres, ele nunca teve sua memória apagada, o que resultou em uma personalidade aventureira e independente. Muitas vezes presente em momentos críticos da linha do tempo da história galáctica, sua bravura e ingenuidade salvaram a galáxia várias vezes. Começando seu serviço como empregado da Rainha Amidala de Naboo, o droide acabaria servindo o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker durante os anos finais da República Galáctica, geralmente acompanhado pelo droide de protocolo C-3PO em várias aventuras nas Guerras Clônicas. Depois que seu mestre se voltou para o lado sombrio da Força, R2 acabaria por servir o Senador Bail Organa por um tempo no Senado Imperial. Dezenove anos depois da morte da República, o droide desempenharia um papel vital na ajuda à Aliança para Restauração da República em destruir a temida Estrela da Morte do Império Galáctico, ao carregar dados técnicos essenciais para sua destruição. Servindo ao Jedi sobrevivente ao Purgo Luke Skywalker pela Guerra Civil Galáctica, ele participou de ambas as batalhas de Hoth e Endor, e testemunharia a destruição da segunda Estrela da Morte apenas quatro anos depois da destruição da primeira. Nos trinta anos que se seguiram, R2 se impôs a um modo força já que novos modelos de droides começaram a superar o já antigo droide. Apesar disso, seu papel consumado na Rebelião o protegeu do procedimento padrão de reciclagem, permitindo-o uma semi-aposentadoria pacífica na Resistência enquanto ele debruçava sobre várias décadas de dados ininterruptos, o que o levou a "sonhar" com várias de suas aventuras. Histórico Em 0 DBY, R2 estava com Luke Skywalker, quando ele foi sequestrado, R2 foi o responsável por avisar à Aliança sobre sua captura. Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' * * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Droids in Distress'' *''Battle to the End'' * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 7: Do diário do velho Ben Kenobi: "O último de sua raça"'' *''Star Wars 8: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' * *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance)|Romance de Star Wars: Episódio VII O Despertar da Força]] *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-juvenil de Star Wars: Episódio VII O Despertar da Força]] *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * *''I Am a Droid'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''I Am a Pilot'' * ; image #6 * ; image #8 * * * * * ; image #11 * * * * ; image #8 * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Droides astromecânicos Categoria:Indivíduos da República Galáctica Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Naboos Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Membros da Resistência